Born Again
by booknerd1307
Summary: Harry wakes up in a hospital with a high fever and realises he is back to being 11 years old. Ms. Figgs has brought him to the hospital and as he wakes up, a nurse that looks very similar to Hagrid is sitting next to him...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He was grateful that he had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. His scar wasn't hurting for the first time in years. All was good.

"Hey. Harry? Are you there? Wake up!"

Harry tried opening his eyes, but a soaring pain burst through his brain, once the light hit his eyes. He was confused. He did not remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was kissing Ginny and going outside to take a walk. Where did he end up now?

"I think he is slowly waking up. His heartrate is increasing. Harry, Harry, can you hear me?"

The voice seemed familiar but at the same time he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. He tried opening his eyes again and it seemed easier than before, but it still felt like someone was sticking a knife into his head, so he gave that up.

"Ok Harry, if you can hear me, please try and squeeze your hand a little."

Harry tried to focus all his energy into the muscles of his left hand and began contracting them slowly, without opening his eyes and letting the light hurt his throbbing head even more.

"Very good, very good! Now, I know it might hurt, but we are going to give you a little shot. You might feel a little pinch, but then we're going to give you a big-boy band aid to cover it up. OK cutie?"

Harry was confused. Why was this woman talking to him like he was a little child? And where the hell was he? In the next moment, he felt a slight pinch in his upper arm and a few minutes later he felt the pain in his head slowly receding.

Another few minutes later he was able to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the picture of fairies, dinosaurs and stardust all over the walls and ceilings. He was confused. He couldn't remember getting here and he certainly didn't understand why he was apparently lying in a hospital room for children. In that moment he heard a knock on the door.

Entering the room was a big man wearing the typical gown worn by nurses. He had a fuzzy long beard and huge, brown, friendly looking eyes.

"Hagrid?", Harry exclaimed.

"Umm no, my name is Henry, but close little one!", the nurse responded.

Only now did Harry look down at himself and realized that he wasn't a post-pubescent 17-year-old, who had fought wars and faced great troubles, but apparently back to being a young boy, no older than 11. He looked around and found his glasses. They appeared to be the ones his uncle had broken in a fight shortly before his eleventh birthday, which Hermione had repaired with a spell on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Was he back to being 11 years old? Had a spell been cast on him, which had thrust him into his past? Or even worse: what if it was all a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The nurse, who showed great similarities to Hagrid, was filling a plastic cup with a fluid that looked a lot like Orange juice.

"Harry, do you remember how you got here?", he asked whilst carefully pouring the drink.

"Not really, no… I'm a little confused to be honest…", Harry replied.

"Well", Henry started, "You see you were very sick for a while. We had to put you into a deep sleep called a medically induced coma for a few weeks, but now that you are feeling a bit better, we could wake you up again. Your friendly neighbor Ms. Figgs brought you here. Do you remember that?"

Harry was starting to get the feeling that whatever he thought had happened to him had been nothing more than a figment of his imagination. It could even be, that what had seemed to be years for him had only been a few weeks for everyone else. Apparently, he hadn't spent that time in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Gringotts, the Burrow or somewhere out in the woods chasing Voldemort, but stuck in a hospital bed. This was getting harder and harder to believe.

"I'm sorry if this sounds completely crazy, but Henry, do you believe in -umm- magic?" Harry asked as he took a sip of the juice Henry had given to him.

"Well, that depends. I do believe in the magical powers of medicine, the healing powers of a good laugh and -Oh- of course the magic of love!" Henry replied with a humorous smile on his face. "And that is what we have been giving you to make you get better: A lot of love, Happiness and medicine. Something I have come to believe you haven't gotten enough of these past few years…"

Was Henry talking about the Dursleys? It seemed to be.

Even though it seemed that the last few years had been a dream caused by an unusually high fever, it had taught Harry a few valuable lessons. He had learned to trust in his powers, had been surrounded by friends and loved ones, who had helped him, given him hope and strength and taught him that the situation he had lived in with the Dursleys was not a life sentence or a situation he couldn't escape from.

"Henry", Harry exclaimed. "Have the Dursleys been here to visit me?"

"Well Harry", Henry stuttered hesitantly. "I'm afraid they weren't here a single time. It seems they weren't comfortable seeing you in this situation, but if you ask me, they couldn't bother."

In this moment the door opened, and a small yet jolly lady came shuffling in, carrying a tray. Her hair was as red as fire and she wore a tunic in the brightest of colors over her nurses' uniform.

"Oh sweetie! I see you are awake! How are you feeling darling?"

With those words she came over to Harry's bed, put a hand on his forehead and caressed his cheek.

"I am so glad you are finally feeling a bit better. I've been sitting at your bed for the past few weeks. I don't know if you could hear me, but I read you stories, whenever I had a break. I've got to say, you have really grown on me", the jolly lady chuckled. "Oh - but where are my manners, I'm Molly! I'm one of the nurses here on the station and I have to say, we are all so happy to see you are feeling better! But now, you have to be exhausted, get some rest and tomorrow we can talk a bit, yes?"

With that, Molly picked up the tray she had been holding, winked at him and light-footedly left the room with Henry at her heals.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry woke up the next morning after the best sleep he had had in weeks, if not months. What woke him up had not been Dudley pounding down the stairs or someone screaming at him for not having gotten breakfast ready yet, but rays of sunshine hitting his face from the rising sun outside his hospital window. He tried to remember what had happened to him, but it was still all a blur. As Molly and Henry had told him yesterday, his neighbor Ms. Figgs had brought him to the hospital a few weeks ago, and since then he had been in a coma, because he had been sick, during which he had had the most vivid dreams about a universe in which he was a wizard, had fought in wars against an evil wizard named Voldemort, had visited Hogwarts and had found many amazing friends, such as Ron and Hermione.

Lying in his bed now, he tried to distinguish between reality and imagination. The nurse Molly had the same name as his friend Ron's mother and the other nurse, Henry, showed great similarities to Hagrid. Was Harry really a so-called muggle? Did the wizarding world exist or not? Was he a wizard? If it had all been a dream, what would happen to him now? Would he go back living with his aunt and uncle?

In that moment he heard a hesitant knock on the door. Molly's head peaked around the corner and when she saw he was awake, she smiled at him and began shuffling in and closing the door behind her.

"Good morning darling! Did you sleep well?"

Harry just nodded, still preoccupied with his thoughts and worries.

"Well, since you seem to be feeling better, I would like to talk to you about something. Can I sit down?"

Again, Harry just nodded and scooched a bit over, to make space on the bed for the nurse.

"I have been thinking about your situation a lot over the past few weeks. I am aware, that living with your aunt and uncle must have been hard. The way they didn't even realize you were sick for the longest time! Just horrible!" Molly seemed enraged and it looked as if she was on the verge of tears just thinking about his situation. "I still can't believe you were forced to live with them for all these years."

Harry's heart started racing. What was she saying? Did she have a plan for him?

"I'm sorry, I am getting off track. What I came here to say was that I have arranged for a social worker to come see you this afternoon. I am really not comfortable seeing you off to those muggles - uh I mean people - again!"

Now Harry was ultimately confused. Did Molly just say 'muggles' by accident?!

"Now well", Molly exclaimed whilst getting up, "I have to check on the other patients, but I will be back in a little while. Just hang in there, all right?"

With that Molly shuffled back outside, quietly shut the door behind her and left Harry alone with his thoughts once again.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Sorry for the delayed continuation of this story… Was in kind of a slump and pretty stressed with everything. But: I am back with Chapter 4 and hope to bring you the following chapters ASAP!

CHAPTER 4

Harry was lying alone is his room. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He had certain ideas about what had gotten him here into this hospital room. A spell gone wrong, a conspiracy theory to change the outcome of the war against Voldemort or a time loop gone wrong. But in none of the scenarios he imagined, he was actually a muggle, living with his aunt and uncle until he got a fever somehow, bringing him to this hospital. Especially, since Molly the nurse had said 'Muggle' by accident, giving him hope and confusing him at the same time.

The sun was bathing his room in light as he drifted back off to sleep, still exhausted from the confused thoughts plaguing him. When he awoke, it was dark outside and he heard an owl chirping in the distance. Harry was confused for a second. Where was he? What had happened? He reached out for his glasses on the nightstand as the memories of the past few days came back to him. He sank back down and let his head fall onto the pillows. He felt helpless in a way he had never felt before. Lying in this hospital bed on a children's ward, he felt lost and confused.

Suddenly, from right beside him, Harry heard a sound. Without the light falling in through the slightly opened window he would not have been able to see, but thanks to the moonlight and the slight shine from the lantern beneath his window, Harry could make out the shape of a small furry creature sitting at the bottom of his bed. As far as Harry knew, pets of all sorts were strictly forbidden in any hospital, in order to minimize the risk of infection. Of course, it could be that the creature was a therapy-animal for a fellow patient, but since his door had been closed the entire time and he had not noticed any sort of animal till now that seemed fairly unlikely.

He studied the creature sitting at the bottom of his bed and tried to make out identifiable features with the help of the moonlight shining in through his window. The creature seemed to be some sort of animal the size of a cat or a large racoon. It had a furry tail that was as long as its entire body and four legs with large paws. Harry had never seen an animal that looked quite like this one. The creature had a proportionally large head with round ears and a furry snout that reminded him of a dog or a wolf, but neither the size nor the rest of the body bore any similarities to any dog he had ever encountered.

While he was studying the creature, it stared at him intently and then began moving towards him. Its eyes were calm and peaceful which left Harry feeling calm himself, even though he had no idea where this creature had come from or what it wanted. The creature settled down next to Harry and rested its head on his chest. With the relaxing weight of its head on his body, Harry settled down and drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
